Seduciendo al señor Sesshomaru
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: Aunque no tiene sentido que quiera lucir atractiva para mi profesor, solo quería no parecer lo contrario. No pueden juzgarme, es culpa de las hormonas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, y los tomos prestados sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo I: Cuando lo conocí

Lo conocí el martes de esta semana, después de mi insulsa clase de química; yo iba vestida con mi típico estilo aburrido, aunque según yo, con un aire bohemio, pantalón jean negro y una blusa manga larga con flores, en el que si te fijabas bien, eran figuras geométricas inteligentemente cruzadas. Me senté en la cuarta columna, segunda fila, me fijé si había alguna conocida en clase, después de todo seguía siendo la misma adolescente tímida y ansiosa por conseguir una amiga. Entonces ÉL entró, cabello largo y algo despeinado aunque muy bien amarrado por una liga blanca, la cual no se notaba mucho ya que su cabello tenía el mismo color.

̶ Buen día clase, disculpen la demora pero me surgió algo. ̶ dijo, tratando de sonar informal ̶ nuestro curso de Filosofía será menos profundo de lo que parece, abarcaremos temas de interés social y obviamente los temas que necesiten saber en su primer ciclo de universidad, alguna duda. ̶ terminó diciendo levantando ligeramente una ceja.

̶ ¿nos entregará hoy el syllabus? ̶ preguntó algún compañero.

̶ no, olvidé sacarles copia, así que se los daré la próxima semana ̶ respondió tranquilamente. Mi primera idea sobre ÉL, fue que era un tipo de unos treinta y algo, y pareciese que era de esos profes relajados que tratan a los cachimbos* como un grupo de retrasados mentales. Okey, de repente exagero, pero tuve cierto recelo con ÉL desde que lo vi, como si mi "instinto femenino" o quizás las hormonas me advirtieran « ¡peligro!».

Siguió con una ronda de preguntas sobre algunos temas personales, con un toque de filosofía, como: qué es lo que les molesta en su familia, creen que cargan con algún tipo de responsabilidad fuera de solo estudiar,…

Poco a poco algunos fueron levantando la mano para participar, y después de diez minutos esos algunos se convirtieron en más de la mitad del salón. Vaya que ÉL les inspiraba confianza, yo no levanté la mano ni una sola vez, sabía que si lo hacía me cedería la palabra ya que estaba sentada casi al costado de ÉL, además me pareció que los demás respondían ideas algo inteligentes y no quería soltar alguna estupidez solo por participar, no sé si esa era la verdadera razón o que quería evitar que ÉL pensara que era una niñata sin nada inteligente por decir, porque no lo soy, aunque pocas veces lo demuestre.

Pero de lo que sí me percaté fue que ÉL, desde que llegó y me vio, no dejó de mirarme aunque no sabría identificar qué tipo de mirada era. Solo sé que me gustaba que lo hiciera, no era incómodo.

̶ Bueno, ahora que se han soltado me gustaría hacer una dinámica que hago con mis otros grupos, es nuestra primera clase así que me gustaría que se presentaran ̶ se empezaron a escuchar las protestas, «no profe qué roche**» ̶ tranquilos, no será como en el colegio, se pararan todos y comenzarán a caminar, y a cada compañero que encuentren le darán una sonrisa y se presentarán, además tienen que decirle algo sobre sí mismo. ̶ terminó y pidió que nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos, yo no quería hacerlo ya que sentada podía ocultarle mi cuerpo, creo que ya les mencioné que uso ropa "bohemia" y por consiguiente muy holgada, y es que soy latina residente en Japón, y bueno no tengo el cuerpo común de las mujeres aquí, soy más como dicen "con muchas curvas" y eso, según yo, no es atractivo aquí.  
Aunque no tiene sentido que quiera lucir atractiva para mi profesor, solo quería no parecer lo contrario. No pueden juzgarme es culpa de las hormonas.

Y bueno me levanté y agaché la cabeza para mirar detenidamente el suelo, no quería ver ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro, sea cual fuese.

̶ Bueno ahora empiecen ̶ y con eso todos comenzamos a dispersarnos por el salón, yo saludé al chico que tenía delante de mi asiento, parecía algo mayor que yo y con graciosos rizos, me dio una tímida sonrisa que, seré sincera, se lo agradecí internamente ya que mis nervios se disiparon al menos por unos diez minutos al verlo, suficientes para que el timbre sonara y se terminara la clase.

Después que el chico de rizos graciosos pasara, volteé a verlo sutilmente, ÉL estaba rodeado de chicas que esperaban su turno para presentarse, vaya sí que resultó popular el profe este, a mí solo me parecía un tipo común, o eso quería pensar.

Busqué a las chicas que ya conocía de otras clases y con las que hice "buenas migas", estaban reunidas ya que al parecer al igual que yo tenían miedo o vergüenza de salir del grupo. Me presenté con cada una aunque ya conocía a todas, creo que éramos unas cinco, y para no dispersarnos y vernos solas decidimos ponernos a conversar de cualquier cosa, hasta que ÉL nos diera la señal de sentarnos. Lo busqué con la mirada otra vez y lo vi conversando con otros, seguí metida en la conversación de comadres que teníamos cuando de repente todas voltean a una misma dirección, al parecer alguien habló y, bueno los demás hacían tanto ruido que yo no oí ni "miau". Volteé a ver y era ÉL, y me estaba mirando y yo quedé petrificada como _Neville_ pero con la cara de Kristen Stewart cuando está aterrada así que supongo que no se notó mi reacción.

̶ ya nos habíamos presentado ̶ me preguntó mientras me extendía su brazo derecho, yo solo pude mover la cabeza diciendo «no». ̶ soy xxxxxxxxx ̶ no sé por qué no lograba escucharlo, sería el ruido de atrás o las mil y una sensaciones que sentí y me distrajeron cuando apretó mi mano, debo admitir que fue un verdadero apretón, me dolió un poco, quizás quería que lo notara, solo quizás.

̶ soy Rin ̶ le dije mientras lo miraba, en realidad solo podía mirar una especie de aura que parecía estar alrededor de ÉL, no sé qué rayos pasaba con mis sentidos.

̶ ¿alguna cosa sobre ti? ̶ me preguntó, yo solo quería que pasase de mí y hablara con otra.

̶ Eh… me gusta leer ̶ fue lo primero que dije, no era mentira pero hubiese querido decir algo menos repetitivo.

̶ bla bla bla ̶ fue lo que escuché, qué _carajo_ pasaba con mis oídos. Yo hice una mueca de «qué dijiste».

̶ Bla bla bla… o de cualquier tipo ̶ Supuse que me preguntó sobre qué me gustaba leer. Era idea mía o ÉL no quería terminar la presentación, o quizás solo era amable.

̶ Sí, de cualquier cosa ̶ seré sincera, no se me ocurrió ni _mierda_ sobre qué decir, así que tomé el camino fácil.

̶ Ok ̶ no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos "hablando", parece que ÉL también notó que se empezaba a ver raro así que pasó de mí y se presentó con otra compañera que tenía a lado. Pero lo curioso fue que solo le dijo su nombre, y se fue volando de ahí sin presentarse a las demás, que sé que tampoco se le habían presentado, y no fue que ya el tiempo se terminaba y tenía que dar por finalizada la clase, porque lo vi conversando con otros, eso me dejó aún más confundida de lo que estaba.

Pasaron los minutos y yo aún seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación en la mano, a mí no me gusta el contacto físico, pero ese gesto no me desagradó, pero tampoco puedo decir que me gustó, me confundió.

Recuerdo que días antes había terminado de leer _Eleanor & Park_***y recuerdo claramente lo que pensó Eleanor cuando ella y Park rozaron sus manos, y me dije que cuando sienta algo así con alguien no lo dejaría ir, pero he aquí las cuestiones: ÉL es mucho mayor que yo, cumpliré dieciocho en 3 meses así que ni siquiera es legal, es mi profesor, y no sé si sentí lo mismo que Eleanor. Pero por alguna estúpida razón no podía soltar la mano que me apretó, la sensación aún seguía ahí y eso me alarmaba. Nunca sentí mariposas por alguien y no los sentía ahora así que un flechazo no podía ser… Las hormonas, sí eso debió ser, después de todo soy solo una adolescente hormonal.

ÉL nos pidió que nos sentáramos y dio por terminada la clase, no volví a mirarlo y no sé si ÉL lo hizo pero sentí una sensación de ausencia cuando lo vi irse, y no sé por qué.

Ustedes qué creen, debo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, dejar de hacerme dibujitos en la cabeza, saqué mi horario y busqué el nombre del profesor que acababa de salir.

̶ _Sesshomaru Taisho_ ̶ susurré ̶ lindo nombre.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*cachimbo: en mi país son los estudiantes de primer año

**roche: vergüenza. No sé si debo aclararlo, por si acaso.

***Eleanor & Park, es uno de mis libros juveniles favoritos, se los recomiendo.


	2. Cómo pasamos al siguiente nivel

**CAPÍTULO II:**

 **Cómo pasamos al siguiente nivel**

Las clases con Taisho pasaron (una vez a la semana), me empezaron a gustar sus clases y él me pareció más atractivo de lo que pensé en un inicio… si bien era un tipo común a simple vista, pero tenía ese _no sé qué_ que aceleraba mi corazón cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes, todo era tan _extrañamente cómodo con él._

Al principio creí que esas miradas eran simple contacto visual con una alumna, mas un día (esos en los que amaneces con más huevos de los que creías tener) decidí _experimentar._

Estábamos en el salón, escuchándolo parlotear sobre la importancia de la tolerancia, y sucedió el típico encuentro de miradas que teníamos. Yo solía soportarle la mirada unos 5 segundos, luego volteaba el rostro algo sonrojada, pero hoy no lo iba hacer.

como vimos en el video, el otro por más diferente que sea merece total respeto y _bla bla bla_ dijo él mirándome, yo le sostuve la mirada sin emitir ningún gesto, cogí mi lapicero y acerqué el extremo a mis labios, lo moví de modo como si estuviera golpeándolo contra mí, no tengo idea qué pasó, pero él se fue acercando y pasó por el costado de mi asiento, y cuando estuvo exactamente a mi costado (sin dejar de mirarme y hablar) me miró tan intenso, que dejó de hablar. ¡En serio! Él hablando sobre no sé qué, y de pronto se "me acercó" y se trabó en lo que decía… antes de eso, cuando nos mirábamos, él no me retiraba la mirada pero no se ponía en lo mínimo nervioso y hablaba muy fluido, pero esta vez se puso nervioso, _¡lo puse nervioso, lo sé!_

Terminó la clase, quise acercarme pero por ahora fue suficiente. Llegué a mi casa, prendí la laptop y lo busqué en Facebook, tardé en encontrarlo pero lo hallé, su foto de perfil no me gustó, estaba abrazando a una chica… _Tenía novia, desde hace 3 años._

Comencé a ver sus fotos, definitivamente no era fotogénico y cada foto era peor que la anterior. Toda esa ilusión que sentí, después de lo que pasó, fue reemplazada por un conocido malestar en mi pecho… _celos._

 **Una semana después…**

Ya había pasado una semana, hoy me tocaba con él de nuevo, durante la semana decidí que yo no iba a jugar a las miraditas coquetas con un tipo con novia, además pensé que probablemente yo no era la única alumna a la que _flirteaba,_ después de todo es hombre y saberse atractivos les sube el ego.

Es que si eres un tipo al borde de los 40, y viene una aún adolescente y te sigue el juego de las miradas, tu "hombría" estaría por las nubes… bueno eso creía yo. Y la idea de que yo no le resultara _especial,_ me disgustaba más que el hecho de que tenga novia.

Llegué temprano, me senté donde siempre, segunda fila quinta columna. Lleva puesta una blusa verde esmeralda, de mangas largas y algo ceñido, y mis cómodos jeans azules con unas zapatillas negras.

Entonces él entró, yo ya sabía que mi actitud no podía ser la misma, no iba a dejar que él pensara que soy de esas alumnas fáciles sobre las que seguro hablaría con sus colegas.

Con esa actitud estuve toda la clase, no lo vi a los ojos ni un momento, pero decidí que para "desilusionarme" iba a verlo, siempre le miraba los ojos y la espalda, _lo juro,_ pero más allá no.

Comencé con sus pies, vestía unos zapatos marrones algo viejos; un pantalón jean azul desgastado, una camisa roja de manga corta con la que siempre se presentaba, además presentaba una ligera pancita. Tenía mucho vello en los antebrazos, seguí subiendo y me fijé completamente en su cara.

Tenía los ojos cansados (o sea tenía bolsas y ojeras), una barba afeitada (muy mal, porque habían pelitos aún). Su cabello estaba sin peinar, tenía varias canas y cuando se volteó pude ver una incipiente calva, ¡era algo calvo!

Seré honesta mis lectoras, pensé: bueno es un hombre de más de treinta, obviamente nada metrosexual, pero entonces qué rayos me gustó de él.

Y lo peor sucedió cuando sonrió, yo esperaba ver la sonrisa de Patrick Dempsey, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo, su sonrisa no era fea, no seré injusta… pero la sonrisa de un hombre es lo que más me atrae, pero la de él no me "cautivó". Por eso dije lo que les dije: _era un tipo tan común._

Después de haberlo "analizado", pues supe que no me sería nada difícil olvidarme de lo que él me hacía sentir.

Así que me prometí que de ahora en adelante solo me dedicaría a escuchar y entender lo que él nos decía, es decir, dejar de fantasearlo.

Cuando tocó el timbre del receso, me acerqué a preguntarle algo de la clase, era la primera vez que lo hacía así que admitiré que estaba algo nerviosa. Y para que no se me notara, en la cabeza tenía la imagen de su calva (jajá).

Yo me le acerqué y fijo lo miré (no estoy cantando), y cuando le hablaba lo más seria posible…

Él sin el más mínimo **respeto** , pasó de mi cara e hizo todo un examen visual a mi cuerpo, y al parecer le gusto lo que vio, porque **descaradamente** miraba mis pechos, _pero qué imbécil._

Me dio una cólera, que cuando él comenzó a hablarme mientras me sonreía, lo miré como si fuera un bicho raro.

Él podrá gustarme, lo admito, pero ODIO que me miren el pecho y el trasero como si fuera una res.

Le agradecí, parcamente, por responderme, y me fui rápidamente antes que siga(seguramente) mirándome el trasero.

 **Clases después**

Me da tristeza confesar, compañeras, que él siguió viéndome los senos y el trasero tan descaradamente mientras yo fingía no saberlo. Es que ahora esas miradas _no me disgustaban tanto._

Hoy teníamos que presentarle nuestro trabajo final, pero por motivos de tiempo no lo pudimos terminar (mi grupo), y mientras mis demás compañeros salían al frente a exponer, yo esperaba que se terminara el tiempo y se postergara nuestra presentación.

Él, para escuchar a los expositores, se sentó en la primera fila en la tercera columna, yo estaba sentada en la segunda fila pero en la sexta columna.

Y desde allí le pregunté que qué pasaría con los grupos que no les alcanzara el tiempo para exponer, y él me dijo que solo se llevaría sus trabajos y que igual tendrían nota. Saber eso fue desesperante, mi grupo no tenía nada para entregar, decidí aprovecharme de lo que sabía que "sucedía" entre nosotros, y (todo por la nota) decidí hablarle muy _afable._

Profesor y qué pasa si un grupo no tiene nada para presentar le pregunté desde mi asiento, pero según él no me escuchó y me pidió que me acercara. Fui a su asiento y me incliné hacia él para repetirle lo que le dije. Nadie se fijó en nada, estaba cada uno con su grupo arreglando lo de su exposición. Le volví a preguntar, pero antes que él me responda decidí _arriesgarme._ Repito, TODO POR LA NOTA.

Lo que pasa es que uno de mis compañeros de grupo no trajo el trabajo, que ya lo teníamos hecho (mentí), como soy tan noble le confié el trabajo y nos falló. Así que yo quería pedirle si nos permite entregarle el trabajo mañana le dije algo coqueta, lo admito. Además a él pareció hacerle gracia, me sonrió y me dijo:

Ok, está bien. Me contestó.

¿En serio?, gracias en verdad le dije mientras le dedicaba una de mis más lindas sonrisas. Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar hacia mi sitio.

Pero me tienes que dar apuntado la lista de tu grupo dijo él, cuando yo volteé a verlo para escucharlo mejor, lo cogí _in fraganti_ viéndome directamente el trasero. No hice ningún gesto de desagrado, ya que él me hizo el favor de regalarme un día para entregar el trabajo, volví a mi sitio con el corazón acelerado _otra vez._

A la salida del salón, ese mismo día, me encontraba con mis compañeros de grupo discutiendo cómo íbamos a armar toda una investigación de un día para el otro; cuando uno de ellos dijo:

Ahí está el profe dijo Erni, señalando en dirección a los baños, por inercia volteé y era Taisho saliendo del baño de varones, solo lo vi de reojo un segundo y volví a conversar con mis compañeros.

Entonces cómo vamos a hacer chicos, además mañana tenemos la práctica de química y necesito estudiar. No creo que presentemos gran cosa dije algo decepcionada.

Si quieres me lo puedes dejar en secretaría alguien habló desde mi espalda.

Por enésima vez giré y era él, qué rayos hacía ahí, si su oficina quedaba en dirección contraria a donde estábamos, y más aún que siguiera con el tema de la entrega del trabajo si ni lo llamamos.

 _Este profesor se toma más molestias de las que debiera,_ pensé. _Podría ser que…_

Profesor, ¿podríamos entregarle pasado mañana?, es que no sé si podremos ubicar al chico que nos falló (mentí con la colaboración de mis compañeros) dije mirándole fijamente.

Sí por favor, es que él no nos contesta el celular me secundó una compañera. Él la vio ligeramente, y me miró, yo puse mi cara más adorable, traté de imitar al máximo la carita del _Gato de Shrek,_ incluso junté mis manos en señal de súplica. Repito: TODO POR LA NOTA.

A él pareció gustarle verme así, que intentó ocultar una sonrisa algo burlona y me dijo y qué tal el lunes (eso eran cinco días de postergación). No podía creer lo que escuchaba, le sonreí lo más grande que pude, le agradecimos y él se fue.

De pronto todo lo malo que sentía por él desapareció, y volví a ser la tonta adolescente enamorada (encaprichada) de su maestro, solo que sabía que ahora no solo serían miradas.

 **El lunes**

Fui más o menos a la una de la tarde con el trabajo en la mano, les dije a mis compañeros que yo me encargaría de llevarlo ya que tenía que halar algo urgente con el profesor. Y era verdad, quería saber la nota de una tarea que le presenté.

 _Toc, toc._ Buenas tardes profesor dije tocando la puerta de su despacho, aunque este estuviera abierto.

Hola, pasa. Me dijo, levantando su vista de los papeles que corregía. Pasé y le entregué el fólder con nuestro trabajo.

También quería saber si ya había revisado el trabajo sobre El proyecto de vida que nos pidió hace unas semanas. Es que creo que lo hice mal dije haciendo un ligero puchero.

Justo estoy revisando ese trabajo, ¿del grupo A verdad? Me preguntó. Yo solo asentí, sé que sabe de qué horario soy, quise decirle.

Me sacó una ruma de papeles, los puso sobre su mesa y me dijo que buscara ahí cuál era el mío.

Buscaba y buscaba, y él sentado detrás de su escritorio tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras calificaba.

No puedo explicar lo que pasó, pero en un momento, por cosas de la vida, _no fue intencional lo juro_ , nuestras manos se rozaron, solo fue un momento, ya que él rápidamente retiró su mano y lo colocó bajo la mesa.

Encontré mi trabajo, se lo entregué para que lo calificara, él solo lo recibió pero no me miró ni un momento, no sé si fue por el roce o simplemente no le dio la gana de verme. Porque al despedirme ni una mirada de reojo me regaló.

Pero yo estaba más segura de algo, _lo iba a besar, con novia o no, lo iba hacer._

* * *

Hola chic s, meses que no publico pero no me sentía nada bien. Quiero aclarar que sé que Sesshomaru presenta OcC pero trato de ajustar la historia lo más que pueda a la realidad. Sí chic s, esto sucedió en verdad, y la dueña de estas memorias me ha confiado TODA su historia. Trataré que Sessh no se escape de su perfil, pero en verdad quería contar esta historia con estos personajes.

Pd: ustedes qué opinan, ¿ésta loca adolescente se inventa cuentos o en verdad él parece interesado? Quisiera saber su percepción por favor, para "ayudarla" con su amor platónico. Nos leemos. Cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru y Rin pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es cien porciento de mi propiedad.

* * *

Y esa misma ilusión que sentí en mi pecho (y en mi mano), aquella tarde, la pude conservar durante los siguientes días como un bálsamo para mi joven corazón que parecía haber crecido al menos cinco centímetros en mi cuerpo. Fue difícil no poder contárselo a alguien, no es como si fuese muy normal andar contando que acababas de tener un "momento" con tu profesor, pero eso es lo que siento que pasó o eso es lo que deseo pensar. No sé cómo traducirlo… si al menos tuviera una amiga en aquel lugar.

…

Hoy es martes, desperté temprano (a quién engaño, ni siquiera dormí pensando en cómo debería actuar cuando lo viera) a armar el mejor _outfit_ con la ropa más agraciada que tengo en el ropero de la habitación para estudiantes en la que vivo.

Aunque falta al menos una hora para mi primera clase, decido partir a la universidad a desayunar en el comedor de alumnos, decido ir caminando y no en bicicleta como todos los días, quizás así me lo encuentre por las calles de la universidad…quizás.

Faltan cinco minutos para que empiece su clase y él aún no ha llegado, estoy sentada donde siempre fingiendo interés en mi celular.

– _Buenos días clase_ – acaba de ingresar con su ya conocida camisa roja. Su voz suena muy calmada, yo ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarlo.

Sé que hice una promesa interna de que ahora sería más "atrevida" con él pero el hecho de que él ya ni siquiera me mire disminuye esa determinación; incluso me puse a pasear por el salón con la excusa de que quería hablar con una compañera mientras él escribía en la pizarra y no, no volteó a verme ni siquiera porque hoy llevaba el pantalón más ajustado que encontré. Me siento estúpida y confundida, aunque más estúpida.

– _Hoy hablaremos sobre la madurez en las personas. Ésta está influenciada por muchos factores, ¿ustedes podrían identificar alguno de ellos?_

– _Le edad–_ corearon varios.

– _Es verdad, se esperaría que un adulto sea maduro aunque esto no siempre es así. Y eso se ve reflejado en la cantidad de personas que engañan a sus parejas… la infidelidad es sinónimo de inmadurez…Piénsenlo, ¿alguna vez ustedes le han sido infiel a un enamorado o enamorada que hayan tenido?_

–…

– _¿Nadie? O no lo quieren decir, eh. Incluso uno es infiel con el pensamiento, puedes conocer a alguien que te guste y… no sé si les ha pasado alguna vez, pero conoces a alguien por quien sientes algo, te gusta pero tú no sabes por qué ya que no te gusta lo que ves pero no sé…hay algo._

 _Crack._ ¿Escucharon eso? Es el sonido de mis ilusiones rompiéndose con cada una de sus palabras… _mierda._

…

Odio al tiempo, cuando quiero que pase lo más rápido y que llegue el fin de ciclo y poder al fin alejarme de la existencia de _Taisho_ parece hacérmela más jodida.

No ha sucedido gran cosa estas últimas semanas, después de enterarme de lo que creo él piensa de mí tomé la decisión que debí seguir desde el día uno: I-G-N-O-R-A-R-L-O. Si él piensa que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él pues que se joda… ni que estuviera tan bueno. Desde ahora es el Voldemort de mi vida: _el innombrable._

Estamos en la semana final de exámenes, _El que no debe ser nombrado_ dijo en su última clase que publicaría en la puerta de su oficina el salón seleccionado para la toma de la práctica, así que un día antes de la evaluación decidí acercarme a ver dicho anuncio.

Estoy en el piso de su oficina, no hay ni rastros de dicha publicación y mucho menos de él. Y ahora ¿en qué salón tomará su estúpido examen? Aunque no sé ni qué evaluará ya que en las dieciséis semanas de clases que tuvimos solo nos mandó a leer separatas con ningún tema en particular, debo confesar que nunca terminé de leer esas copias por estar perdiendo el tiempo en ilusiones fútiles.

Cuando ya estaba dando vuelta atrás y me faltaban al menos siete pasos para la salida, aparece _Quien ya tú sabes,_ mierda.

Sale de una oficina que no es la suya justo cuando yo pasaba por ahí sin poder evitar cruzar mirada. Yo o puedo fingir que no lo vi o le pregunto lo que vine a saber, naturalmente opto por lo segundo…Obvio, me interesa saber sobre el examen.

– _Buenas tardes profesor, quisiera saber dónde será el examen de mañana ya que no hay nada publicado en su oficina.–_ Han visto cuán sexy puede lucir un hombre con una accesorio de cuero, sí, muy sexy.

– _Será en el aula número 38, si puedes avísales al resto de tus compañeros, por favor._

– _Okey…mmm y ¿sobre qué evaluará?–_ Él se acomoda las solapas de su casaca marrón

– _Pues sobre bla, bla, bla…–_ De pronto siento que mi boca quiere desbordarse, no soporto su mirada y fijo mi foco de visión en la pared detrás de él. _Piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas._ Es lo que le digo a mi cerebro para despejar mi mente de un posible colapso frente a él, ahora se me han enfriado las manos…rayos, más que Voldemort creo que él es un dementor.

– _Bien, gracias. Hasta luego.–_ Cuando se me es más difícil apartar mi mirada de sus labios , rodeados por una barba realmente alineada al contorno de su rostro, decido que es mejor irme antes de humillarme más de lo que estuve en todo el ciclo.

Me giro y me enrumbo a la entrada, de pronto veo que otro profesor sale de la misma oficina de donde salió Taisho. Lo reconozco como el colega/amigo con el que a veces he visto a Taisho conversando. El susodicho le dice algo al innombrable y éste se ríe ligeramente mientras mueve la cabeza como diciendo "no". Estoy noventa y nueve coma nueve periódico puro porciento segura que se estaban burlando de mí, _cuánto lo odio._

Acabamos de terminar el examen final de Voldi, el que por cierto llegó casi una hora tarde. Ahora me dirijo junto a mi grupo a otra aula indicada por él donde expondremos nuestro trabajo final. Tal como pasó las últimas semanas, pasé de él y expuse mirando a la pared del fondo todo lo que tenía que decir sobre mi trabajo. Taisho frente a nosotros escuchaba mientras hacía anotaciones en una hoja sobre el pupitre en el que estaba sentado. Terminamos nuestra presentación y esperamos su comentario final.

– _Solo para corregir, el budismo no es una filosofía…es una ideología y bla, bla, bla.–_ Se atrevió a corregirme, ya que lo del término "filosofía" lo había dicho yo y él no dejaba de mirarme mientras lo decía tan socarronamente. No sé de qué forma lo vi que él notó rápidamente mi molestia.

– _Pero está bien, algunos lo consideran como una filosofía porque está relacionado así que no está tan alejado de serlo, por lo demás está bien lo que dijeron.–_ Soy yo o él trata de justificarse, qué estúpido. De pronto recuerdo que por más Voldemort que sea en mi vida, sigue siendo mi profesor y puede jalarme en un santiamén así que respiro hondo y relajo la mirada.

Él termina de hablar y nos pide que nos acerquemos a darle nuestros apellidos para que nos coloque la nota en su registro, parcamente le digo el mío y cuando estoy a punto de retirarme una compañera se acerca a preguntarme algo sobre la exposición, al parecer su grupo aún no ha presentado su trabajo, le explico lo que tienen que hacer y me despido amablemente de ella, no puedo evitar notar que él no deja de verme mientras me despido… quizá espera que haga lo mismo con él… _Já, ni una feliz navidad._

Y así por fin termino este ciclo, cada vez que pienso en los motivos que tuve para inflarme la burbuja en la que estuve flotando todos estos meses mi corazón se quiere doblegar a este sentimiento, pero mi cerebro es tan gentil que me reproduce sus palabras y la imagen de él riéndose a mis espaldas por lo que … _apechugo no más._

…

Hoy fue el segundo día de mi segundo ciclo en esta universidad, y sí, para mi mala suerte volví a verlo. Pero ya no soy la de antes, acabo de perder a alguien importante en mi vida por lo que mi corazón parece estar aletargado.

Yo salía de hablar con un profesor y al llegar a la puerta noto que él está parado ahí hojeando unas separatas. Quizá mi yo anterior hubiese chillado de alegría al cruzármelo accidentalmente pero ahora no, camino de frente y paso a su lado sin siquiera voltear a verlo un segundo, aunque noto que él me mira a través de sus gafas pues solo centímetros nos separan. No entiendo su reacción, pero yo ya no tengo corazón ni tiempo para inventarme cuentos en la cabeza.

…

Son contadas las veces que me lo he encontrado que incluso he llegado a pensar que ya no trabaja más aquí, pero luego lo veo a la distancia mientras camino rumbo a clases así que cambio de sendero para evitar cualquier acercamiento. Aunque cuando estoy demasiado distraída para notar lo cerca que estamos, siempre sucede lo mismo: él me mira fijamente mientras yo ignoro su existencia.

No sé cuándo dejaré de sentir su mirada, en verdad deseo que me ignore. Intento superarlo pero él me lo pone difícil… _Entonces lloro por él y lloro por mí, y rezo de todo corazón para no encontrarme con él nunca más en mis días._

F.I.N

* * *

Hola a todas, es la primera vez que termino un fic (aunque haya tardado más de un año desde mi última publicación) espero que les haya gustado, y sí, no fue el final de rosas que quizás muchas pensaron. Pero seamos realistas, eso casi nunca sucede en este tipo de situaciones. Ansiosa de leer sus comentarios me despido, como estoy de vacaciones estaré actualizando el resto de mis historias así que pueden pasearse por mi perfil a darles una hojeada. Saludos.


End file.
